Contrire
by capra-silva
Summary: At the end of season 6 Buffy was pulled into another dimension. None of her friends or family knew what had happened to her, they all moved on with their lives. 50 years later Buffy returns, although for her it’s only been a week. Spuffy, Spike/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, this story popped into my head at about 4 in the morning after reading fanfiction continuously for about 5 hours. That sounds sad, I don't regularly do that, but I did last night.**

**I actually know where this is going**

**It will be Spuffy eventually, but will start as Spike/OC**

**It's not Willow/Xander or Xander/Anya, it just acknowledges that relationships between them happened. I don't think Anya will be in this story...**

Summary

At the end of season 6 Buffy was pulled into another dimension. None of her friends or family knew what had happened to her, they all moved on with their lives. 50 years later Buffy returns, although for her it's only been a week. She comes back and sees the results of her friends lives, their marks on the world, what they did, what happened to Sunnydale, etc.

The year 2052

"Mum, Dad, You here?" Allie-Marie called out throughout her empty childhood home.

She wandered around, through her old kitchen, up the stairs, and to her old room.

She sat down on her bed and grabbed the little stuffed pig that had been one of her few toys through her childhood. Allie-Marie, or just Allie as her friends called her, was now 35 years of age. Her parents, Willow Rosenburg and Alexander Harris, were supposed to meet her at the house where she practically grew up. She had a majorly dysfunctional childhood. Both her parents hated her and everybody else ignored her, except her Aunt Dawn. Her mum hated her for destroying her life, her dad hated her for making him lose his wife, Anya. And everybody else was just never around, Allie was an outsider. There were things they talked about behind her back, things from the past that they didn't want her to know about.

So, on her half yearly trip to visit her Mother and Father, along with her Aunt Dawn and Grandpa Giles, Allie had found her way back to Revello Drive, Sunnydale.

Hopping off her bed, she walked back down to her car and popped the boot. She would have to drag the entire luggage up herself, as Spike needed to visit some old friends in L.A.

She rolled her first two suitcases up the path to the door, struggling to get them up the steps. She steadied herself and continued to yank the luggage up the staircase to her room. She left the two suitcases of clothes outside her door and skipped back down to get her bags full of gifts and shoes. Although her family thought it unnecessary to give regular gifts for birthdays and Christmas's, Allie thought the sentiment was nice. So in her bag she had gifts from both her,Spike and their twin daughters Trinity and Shaylee. Trinity and Shaylee were both 3 years old and were serious mischief makers. They had Spikes brown curls from before he felt the need to die his hair and gel it back. They had her sparkling green eyes and cute button nose. Trinity was a Mommas girl and Shaylee was a Daddies little princess. Her and Spike spoiled them rotten.

When she got the other two bags to her room she hurried back down and got her daughters out of her car.

_Buffy felt her body jolt around. It felt as though she was being torn apart piece by piece and each individual piece was being shoved through a mincer. She tried to scream but no sound came out. She struggled but found that she couldn't feel any part of her body; she started panicking, trying to struggle and scream harder. Suddenly the pain stop and she found herself screaming and writhing on wet, dew covered grass. She stopped screaming and wriggling, just lying still and trying to figure out what happened. One minute she was floating around peacefully in calm, serene dimension. Not the heavenly dimension she was in when she died before, just a peaceful one. No knowledge of completeness but the feeling of being sedated and not having a care in the world. Apart from that feeling, she couldn't remember anything else. She had no idea what went on there. And now, here she was. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a bit to adjust to bright stars she was staring straight at. It was pitch black apart from the stars. Buffy sat up slowly; careful not to bring back the horrible feeling she had before. Surveying her surroundings, she assumed she was in a cemetery. There were big stone angels and headstones surrounding her, she let her eyes follow a stone path near her and found the big gate at the entrance of the cemetery. She got up, acutely aware of her pounding headache and unsteadiness, and made her way dizzily towards the gate._

_Where was she? She was sure she recognised this place, but couldn't remember for the life of her where she was. As she got closer to the gate she read the backwards letters labelling the cemetery as "Sunnydale Cemetery"_

**Should I continue? How was it? Be truthful...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok**

**Spike is human, but it's not AU. **

**This is a very VERY short chapter that I just wrote in my spare time. I will try to update soonish**

**Probably tomorrow or maybe later tonight depending on how bored I get.**

Buffy staggered through a strange town that brought back memories she never knew she had.

_A man with platinum blond hair walking beside her in the exact place she was now._

"_I love you Buffy"_

"_Stop saying that Spike. You can't love, you don't have a soul."_

She passed a rundown shop in a discrete corner. It had a tacky sign above the door, and through her bleared haze she could make out the words "The Magic Box". Again, she felt a flash a familiarity. Flashes of people and words passed through her head.

_A pretty girl with red hair standing over a pile of books. A man with scruffy clothes and brown hair sitting on a chair eating a doughnut. A lady with blond hair counting money in a till. An old man pacing around, polishing his glasses._

"_Willow..."_

"_....Xander..."_

"_Anya!"_

"_Giles..."_

"_Buffy, what do you think?"_

"_Buffy, this has to stop!"_

"_We know, Buffy."_

_Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy_

The memories blurred together and Buffy felt herself becoming woozy. She stumbled blindly, waving her arms for something to lean on. Her hands met with a rubbish bin and she leant against it as she slowly slid to the ground, losing consciousness completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike was driving back from Los Angeles, his visit with his grand sire had been less then pleasant and he had felt the need to speed out of there as quick as he could, cutting his planned trip short by 4 days. His prized Desoto struggled to climb the hill, it's engine suffering from years of damage, but he still couldn't bring himself to get rid of it, not after all the memories it had been a part of. Allie had insisted he buy a new car, so he had, he had just never driven it, well almost never. The dark green four wheel drive gathering dust in his wives and his garage, driven a total of four times. Once when the twins were born, once after they were born-back to the house, once when his Desoto had broken down and Allie desperately needed toilet paper, and once when his Desoto had been stolen and he had driven around looking for it.

The hill he had been driving up was now behind him, so he put his foot down and sped off with little resistance, bar a little cough the engine made. Spike was well on his way back to Sunnydale to meet his perfect family and the used-to-be-maybe-friends-scoobies. He hadn't seen them since in six years, for all he cared they could have dropped dead. But he put up with them, because Allie deserved some twisted version of a family visit with her children and husband, happy and polite and pleasant to each other. He remembered the last time he had visited and Giles looked ready to croak, he was nearly a hundred and wasn't the charming older guy he used to be, he was falling apart. Organs stopped working, body giving up; it made Spike feel grateful he wasn't human. But Allie was, and one day he'd watch her rot and break and die, and she would be just another body again.

He spotted a mall and made a sharp turn into the parking lot, stopping carelessly and ignoring the disgruntled cries of people as he hopped out of his car and away from the last two remaining spots in the whole lot. He glided into the mall and headed straight for the supermarket, grabbing a couple of treats for his little girls and then walking over to the register, picking up a magazine for Allie on the way. Wouldn't want to upset the women when you're in a house full of them.

He ignored the robotic greeting the cashier was giving him and shoved his credit card into the young boys face. The boy, Sam his name tag said, handed back the card and Spike picked up his bags. He strode back out of the mall and to his car, grabbing the ticket off his windshield and ripping it up. Opening up his door he jumped in and sped in front of several cars, back onto the highway heading for Revello Drive, Sunnydale.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Allie walked into the house yet again, holding the two sleeping angels in her arms. She gently put down her keys and slid of her shoes so she wouldn't wake the girls. She cooed at there innocent and relaxed faces as she walked up the stairs towards the guest room with two little cribs in it. She lay Shaylee down in the bed on the right and then Trinity in the one opposite. She tucked them both in and sat down, humming random tunes as she backed away and sat down in a chair to watch them sleep.

"Goodnight, my princesses"

She curled up and waited for her gorgeous husband to come home for her and the twins.


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally updated. Yay!**

**Not much happens in this chapter, but don't worry it's setting it up for more. I have it all planned out.**

**I'll try and update soon, it's holidays for me so I probably will maybe next week, or week after because I might not have internet next week, and therefore might not be able to update. Well, I'll update when I do.**

Spike had his music blaring loudly as he entered the town of Sunnydale, smiling slightly when he caught sight of the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. It was battered and broken from the years of being trashed by the local youth, and the many times he himself had run it over. He brought his wrist up so he could read his brand new watch he got for Christmas. 3:30-Allie was probably asleep now, so Spike didn't see the problem with a quick patrol through the cemetery. Somebody had to keep the demon population down, and he was more than happy to lend a hand.

The two closest cemeteries were the Restfield Cemetery and Sunnydale Cemetery. Both were usually teeming with vampires, but Restfield was on his way home. Spike took a left turn, narrowly missing a young tree, and parked his car just in front of the entrance to Restfield. Usually he wouldn't patrol on his own, he couldn't fight well anymore. He had human strength that was average at best, but he knew the right moves and punches. So as long as there was no more than one beastie at a time, he could generally hold his own. If there was more than one, he would usually just make for the nearest exit.

* * *

When she came to, Buffy was lying in the gutter with her face cushioned by a pillow of wet, smelly leaves. She tried to get up but her body wouldn't cooperate, so she gave up and lay her head back down. Her body was still aching horribly but her head wasn't spinning so much.

Just as she was about to shut her eyes again, a head appeared above her and she felt a hand wrapping around her arm. She was pulled to her feet, but almost collapsed under the weight of her own body, which wasn't that much. The person, who she could still not see, let a stream of air out of their nose in an angry gesture before picking Buffy up in their arms, and all she could do was lie there.

* * *

Spike walked out of the cemetery and back to his car. It had been a pretty successful patrol, a vamp and two particularly small demons. He was fine, just a couple of bruises and scratches. His jacket, however, had not come out completely unscathed. His black jacket, not to be confused with his leather coat, was now sporting a messy hole all the way down the sleeve and along the bottom it was tattered and torn from the second demon's claws. While Spike had reached for the knife in his back pocket the demon, that reached no higher then his knee, had jumped up and, while attempting to climb up to Spike's face to kill him, had ripped down the jacket multiple times. By time Spike reached the knife, the jacket was pretty much ruined. He thanked God for his extra tough jeans that encased his legs and protected them from the razor sharp claws.

Spike felt his phone vibrating in his pocket that was, amazingly, still in contact. He pulled out the phone and flipped it open, raising it to his ear.

"Ello?"

"Spike. Is that you?" he didn't immediately recognise the voice, and was still cautious. It could be one of the blokes that were after him because of a couple of deals he had made.

"Depends. Who are you?"

"Spike, it's me. Xander. You know, your father in law."

"Xander, right. Sorry. Anything in particular you wanted?"

"Yes, actually, can you tell Allie that we won't be there for a couple of days, maybe a week."

"I guess. And just so you know, you're a shit father. She travelled all this way to see you and you don't even bother to turn up on time. She loves you, no matter how screwed up you all are." Spike's voice got louder until he was shouting.

"Spike, when I care what you think I will let you know. And it's not our fault we're going to be late. We have to visit some old friends, and it's a little more important than visiting that girl."

'That girl' Spike thought 'What type of father calls their daughter "that girl"'

"You know, I only put up with you lot because of her. She may love you, but I don't, and if you hurt her there won't be enough pieces left of you left to bother burying"

The threat was empty, and Xander knew it. But if anybody was going to mess with Allie, they would have to go through Spike first. He would defend her with his life.

"Please, Spike, you don't even have strength anymore. Even I could kick your butt in a fight."

Spike hung up. No use saying goodbye and he figured the whelp had nothing else to say, or he would've said it earlier. But what he said was true, and hit a little close to home. He couldn't fight, he couldn't protect anyone. And if someone was to try and hurt Allie, he couldn't stop them.

* * *

Buffy couldn't tell where they were. All she had seen the entire way was the night sky above her as the person walked quickly down road after road. Every now and then Buffy could see a building that was higher than most and managed to stick into her view, most of the buildings were derelict and dark.

They seemed to have been walking for hours when they finally stopped, but the man wasn't even tired. He slung Buffy over his shoulder as he reached around in his pocket, pulling out a ring of keys. He thrust a few in the oversized lock, which was placed haphazardly on a giant metal door, until he got the correct one in, twisting it with a satisfying clunk. The door swung open and Buffy lifted her head.

It was almost anticlimactic; she had been anticipating something more, not the tiny room in front of her. The room was almost completely empty, apart from a few chairs, and covered in stains and dust. Dirty and disgusting, yes, but not scary or threatening.

Some people would be relieved, but Buffy had never been that worried in the first place. Sure she was feeling like crap, but if worse came to worse she was sure she could place a strategic punch and make a run for it. She wouldn't admit it, but she was slightly curious. What would anyone want with her anyway? This guy was human, she could hear his heart beat, and there wasn't anything majorly threatening in the room.

What's the worst that could happen?

**Oooh. Suspense.**

**Reviews make my writing brain happy.**


End file.
